


Where They Belong

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Nostalgic Dean Winchester, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Summary: The boys hop on a regular case after a long time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Where They Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This one's written for Suptober2020 hosted by winchester-reload on Tumblr and I'm gonna try to fill as many prompts as I can.
> 
> Day 1: On the Road Again

It's been a long time since they'd got on an honest to goodness monster hunt... Too long in fact.  
Dean always liked going on regular cases. The “Big Bads” were exhausting him and wrapping up the latest one had definitely taken its toll on the boys. So the first news about a possible hunt had him packing and dragging Sam with him.  
It was refreshing, really, to do something so simple again. It felt like it was as close as they could get to 'the good old days'. Back when they were just two brothers in an old car, hunting the things that go bump in the night. The hunters in the black Chevy Impala. Not the famous Winchesters caught up in another demonic or celestial battle.  
They got in the car after checking their supplies twice. There were the shotguns, rock salt, machetes, beer, silver knives, wooden stakes, beer, witch killing bullets, flasks filled with holy water, Sammy's disgusting concoction he calls smoothies, some holy oil, angel blades, more beer, a few bandages and the fake IDs.  
To think all of this started off as a search for their father. That they were once young boys scared of some no-name demon. That there was a time they didn't even know angels existed. The two of them had come a long way since. And Dean was proud of that.  
He looked sideways at his brother who seemed at ease on the passenger side, like they were home again. Because they were.  
They were back on the road. Where they belonged. Saving people and hunting things.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think they will at least be alive if not hunting in the end but I know that probably won't be true and I'll miss my bois :( but that ain't gonna stop me from writing these.


End file.
